Finally Realized it
by Night's Wish
Summary: Bruce's eyes were facing the screen of the Batcave computer. Batgirl was training in the Cave behind him. When they started to spar, hidden emotions start to reach the surface. Will anything happen between them? Will they realize their true feelings towards one another? Yeah, this is a lemon!I just couldn't help myself after seeing the Killing Joke. They're so good together!


_Finally Realized it_

Bruce's eyes were facing the screen of the computer of the Batcave. He had just returned from patrol and everything seemed quiet. He was thinking that everything seemed too quiet. Maybe it was just the silence before the storm. He was living in Gotham City after all, and peace and quiet was something the city wasn't used to. Who knew what could be happening that very moment. What devious plan could be hatching right now.

He was tired of being just the Bat. He was afraid that he was losing himself to the darkness. He was tip-toeing on the edge of the line and he couldn't help it. Gotham needed a savior but did he have to sacrifice himself to save the city? Was it really his responsibility? How many things did he have to lose?

His train of thought was interrupted by a loud grunt and the sound of a body hitting the ground. He remembered he wasn't alone in the Cave even though he wished he was, no distractions that way, no temptations.

For the last two hours Batgirl was training in the Cave behind him. She asked him to spar with her when she came in but all he said was "Later" in that particular Bat tone of his that made criminals tremble. So she was training on the two-bars.

He could see her reflection on the screen. She was wearing a dark grey sports bra and a pair of black yoga shorts. She was still lying on the floor catching her breath. In one second he approached her and held out a hand for her, to help her get up.

She sat there, blinking. How did he come to her so fast? Without a sound? She then realized who she was facing. The Dark Knight, the Batman, with his cowl and everything. She hesitated for a moment, but took his hand, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. He pulled her up forcefully, so hard that she tripped and landed on him. Literally… her face crashed on his chest. She blushed. She placed her hands on his torso to steady herself and she shivered as she touched the rock hard muscles. Everyone knew he was muscular but she hadn't touched _him_ before, when they weren't training. 'God, that body. God, that man' she thought with a sigh. She hoped she had not been too obvious about her thoughts and she prayed he had not heard that sigh.

He did.

She quickly pushed herself away from his body, even though she secretly wished that he would push her to the Cave floor and pin her down. She was embarrassed for her thoughts, so she looked nervously at the floor, her cheeks tainted with red.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. He knew he had pulled her too hard, secretly hoping that something like this would occur, but he could never admit that. He couldn't admit that he craved her,. That he wanted her body under his own. As she fell on him, he couldn't believe his luck. The way her face was so close to his torso, he could smell her hair. It was a familiar smell but there was something unusual about. It was irresistible.

The whole moment was irresistible.

Her hot breath on his chest, the way her breasts pressed just for a moment against him.

He wanted her. Needed her. While she was looking at the floor, he was fighting the urge to pin her down and take her then and there. He breathed in and out, doing his best to keep his stern façade and to cool his senses.

"Spar with me " he said in a tone that left no room for negotiations.

She just stood there, flabbergasted. She was expecting him to yell at her about the need to always be balanced, or at least a dry, sarcastic comment. Not that he was always so harsh, but it's just that the last few weeks he was getting darker and darker. Maybe it was the cowl taking its toll on him. No one could blame him, cause no one had seen the things he had seen. No one else could endure them. Plus, the calmness in his voice was unusual, even in the good old days.

"S-Sure" she replied, even though there was no need for an answer. When Batman said something it was law…well, most of the time.

She didn't mind sparring with him, maybe he'd pin her down and… 'Get your mind out of the gutter Barbara' she scolded herself, but with no result. A part of her screamed that she should not put a lot of effort in her moves so she would get under that wall of muscle, but another part of her wanted to be able to straddle him herself. He had trained her after all. Who knows? Maybe she could pin him down. She laughed in her head at the thought _._

 _Yeah, right._ Who was she kidding? No one could beat Batman, no one was as good as Batman. Even the big guys were no match for him. Superman had admitted that Batman scared him. What could a little librarian do? She had no powers, only his training and his instructions. But that shouldn't put her down. He had trained some of the most skilled fighters in the world and she was one of them. She cleared her head and assumed a fighting stance. He copied her move.

He marveled how peaceful she looked. She was definitely in her comfort zone, like she was born for the battlefield. Her cheeks were red from her warm up exercises and her hair was in a messy ponytail, and he couldn't shake of how beautiful she looked. She made it seem, she was so cheerful and positive, he always admired that about her, when she believed in something, she fought for it with all her might, and it didn't affect her. She could be in a fight to the death, with the destruction of the world on her head and an hour later she would have a smile on her face. She had been through so much suffering and yet she had an inner peace that he envied her for. A peace that he could never achieve.

But for some reason when they were together , in random moments like this one, he felt balanced, almost normal, like nothing mattered in the world. Like he could be happy, after a long time. She was radiating that energy, that peace… passing it on to others. She encouraged strength to everyone, and she did it so easily. It was the first thing that impressed him on her. She had been through so much and yet she was still one of the bravest people he had ever known.

She tried to land a punch but he was too fast and he avoided her easily. She then went for a combination of a punch in the face, one in his throat, a low kick to sweep his legs and then a high kick to knock him down. It didn't work exactly as she thought it would because he blocked her first

punch and in the second, he grabbed her fist and tossed to the floor on her back.

"Put your head in the game Barbara" he growled. "That could get you killed on the streets."

"You're right, I'm sorry…It's just-"

"Where is your mind travelling?"he asked in a serious tone. She blushed. How could she tell him that she wanted him on her? Inside her? How could she tell her mentor that she craved him? That she wanted him so much that here shorts weren't wet just from sweating? What was making her think like that? Maybe Poison Ivy had made another sex pollen and had unleashed it in the city without anyone noticing…

Truth was she always felt admiration towards Bruce. She always thought he was handsome –who could deny that?- and often wondered what it would be like if she was one of the ladies he paraded around. What it would be like to be wooed by Bruce Wayne. She always had a Batman fantasy, even before she became Batgirl, just like any other woman in the city. Then, she met him, got to know him and learned that Bruce and Batman were one and the same. And she couldn't deny he had remained a big part of her fantasies, but these last few weeks the situation was getting out of hand. He was dominating her sleep and she was waking up in sweat and full of desire. Maybe it was the fact that she had been single for a while because she didn't care about anyone else, and that the only satisfaction she had was inflicted by herself, thinking about him.

"Well?"

That made Barbara realize that she had been looking at him for a while without answering his question. "Nowhere " she said, and was sure he knew she was lying.

"Hmmm… Again" he commanded. He helped her to her feet.

Barbara had to act fast to catch him unprepared, even though she knew he was never off-guard. The moment she got on her feet, she spun around and landed a powerful kick to his jaw. She knew he hadn't seen it coming and was proud for herself, she just had to keep her momentum. In less than a second she went for a punch to his throat but he blocked it, as she expected he would, so at the same time she swept his feet and knocked him to the floor, straddling his waist and putting his hands next to his head, holding them still with her own. She knew there was no actual reason to feel pride because he wasn't even trying. He was just imitating what an average crook would do. Yet, she couldn't stop a smug smile from spreading across her face.

They just stood there for a few moments, looking at each other. A tiny, barely even there, unseen by the naked eye, smile was on his face as he said "Good." She relaxed her grip on his hands and, as she was going to get off of him, with a swift motion he turned them around so she was stranded beneath him. "Good" he repeated "but never let your guard down" he said with the same smug smile she had moments ago.

She laughed as he smiled, but when she comprehended how close they actually were, the laugh died in her throat. Her breathing shallowed and she just stood there, looking at his face that was inches apart from hers. God, how she wanted to close the distance between them. To kiss him furiously and

have that passion returned. He just stood there, holding her down with his body, barely moving, just looking in her eyes.

She must have looked ridiculous: her hair tangled, sprawled over the floor, her face flustered with sweat drops on her skin.

But why was he holding her there, not moving in nor pulling away from her? Maybe he was showing her how to never let her captive escape from her grasp or something. Maybe he was expecting he to flip them over like he had. But how could she? Part of her wasn't even sure she wanted to. She enjoyed having his body over hers. The pressure felt natural. Although she would enjoy it a lot more if he moved, preferably in circular motions. She shivered at the thought, something that didn't go unnoticed by him.

God, why did she have to shiver? The way her body trembled under his made him think of activities other than fighting. But it wasn't cold in the Cave –he had made sure it was always heated after whole hours of Dick complaining that his legs were cold- so why was she shivering? Maybe… maybe she was thinking the same thing as him. Maybe she was fighting the urge to… he didn't even dare phrase his thoughts.

No, there was no chance she could be thinking about him like that. He scolded himself for thinking of her like that. How could he? She was about ten years younger than him. She was barely nineteen when she had joined his crusade. It has been six years since the night Batgirl first appeared on the GCPD roof. She was a cute girl then buy the was a beautiful woman now.

It had been so long since then. So many things had happened. Dick had become Nightwing. Jason had died and returned vengeful, Barbara herself had lost her legs and had regained her ability to walk again for only a year. Tim had become Robin and then Red Robin while Bruce was lost back in time, and Damian had become Robin. So many life altering changes…yet, after all this time she still managed to surprise and impress him, but when did he start thinking about her that way? He always knew deep down that if she wasn't Batgirl, she would have probably been one of Bruce Wayne's lady friends/ arm candy. She was just too beautiful to escape his eye. But when she became Batgirl, she became part of the family. The bond among the family was unbreakable. But still… why was he getting interested in her now? What had changed?

Maybe it was because Dick was moving in with Koriand'r in New York, Jason was with his new Outlaws in God knows where, Tim and Stephanie had gone to visit the university he had gotten the scholarship at and would be attending next year, and decided to spend the summer there, Cass was in Tokyo and Damian was with the fifth –or was it the sixth?- version of the Teen Titans. In general he was alone in Gotham with Barbara. Of course they could handle it, he had no doubt about that, but it still felt different. He wouldn't have gotten this moment if any other member of the Bat family had been in the cave with them. He was glad they were alone in the cave together but he wouldn't have to fight his urges if someone else had been there. The only problem was that he was losing the fight.

She was so beautiful. Her hair sprawled over the floor creating a crimson halo around her head, her skin red from the training, her blue eyes were glinting and her lips were half open, exhaling hot air on his face. Everything was inviting him in, his restraint draining by the second.

When she softly whispered "Bruce" he almost lost it. He cleared his throat and let go of her hands. He started getting up but her hands stopped him. She reached up to his cheeks and slowly, as though he would break, she remover his cowl. She wanted to see his eyes. His face. She might have fantasized about _The Batman_ but seeing the man underneath was more important to her. His hair. His skin. His eyes. Especially his eyes. When she remover the cowl, he was sitting on top of her the way she wanted to see him. The way she wanted to feel him.

"Barbara" he warned, his voice barely above a whisper. He looked troubled, like he was fighting to concentrate. 'Maybe he is fighting for control' she thought and blushed.

"Bruce" she whispered back, looking up at him with the same intensity his own eyes held.

She thought they should talk about this newly found aura between them, but now was not the time. This was not a time for words. Her body screamed at her that this was a time for actions, that she had to do something, anything. Even if she regretted it eventually, she was 100% sure she would regret it more if she let the moment pass. God, she was nervous. This person was her trainer, her mentor, her partner and she was fantasizing of doing indescribable things to him. And the unspeakable things he would do to her. Her body was burning now. All those thoughts made her worries vanish and she knew she had to do something to let him know what she wanted. And she did.

She let out a breath and pushed herself up so she could graze his lips with hers. It was a soft brush of lips, barely even there, but it was enough for his restrain to resolve. Her head hadn't even touched the floor yet before his hands were on her cheeks and his lips were on her own. The kiss held such a passion, they both knew it wouldn't -it couldn't- be their last. The way his tongue battled hers in a never- ending fight, the way his hands tangled in her hair and massaged her skull and the way she was pressed to the cold hard floor by his body, caused her to moan in his mouth. He smirked against her lips and descended to her neck, trying to get another sweet moan out of her.

When she felt his mouth licking her artery, she was done for. There was no chance of breaking away now. She couldn't escape his ministrations even if she wanted to. She didn't want to. Her mind didn't seem to function anymore and he was only kissing her skin. She was already a quivering mess and they hadn't even gone to second base. She fought hard to stay quiet, to stop herself from moaning again but, damn, it was not easy. With all the rumors and gossip about him, it was a given he was good. But how good? It wasn't like she didn't have any experience in that area, but with him she felt like she could burst into giggles like a 15year old schoolgirl. How did he do that? How could he erase all of her past? It was like the first night she ventured as Batgirl. Scary yet thrilling.

Part of her was nervous. It was every woman's fantasy being with the Dark Knight, and a whole different one being with Bruce Wayne. And yet, part of her trembling was due to nerves. What if it changed everything between them? What if it created an awkward aura around them and they couldn't work together anymore? And worst of all, what if he realized those very possible outcomes and stopped what he was doing? Yeah, that would be the worst. She knew that there was a big possibility she might regret it but she would hate herself if she passed up her chance. She wouldn't let that happen.

She tangled her fingers in his ebony black hair and pulled a little, making him groan, but he didn't

budge. He was focused on his mission, but when she made things a little rougher by pulling his hair, it gave him the opportunity to make things a bit rougher too. He gave her neck a little bite and soothed it immediately with his tongue. She bit back a curse but she couldn't forget her own mission. She knew that when it was over, he would blame himself for the whole thing and that would cause him to pull away and would probably lead to years of awkwardness and distance between them. That couldn't happen. Not if it was in her power. She had to let him know she wanted this. That it was her decision as much as it was his.

She pulled on his her a little harder this time, until she got his head off of her neck and held it right over her own so she could see his eyes, and more importantly so he could see hers. So he could see the lust she felt, the need, in them. Without a warning she pulled him down to her lips again, kissing him hard, so he could feel that need as well, instead of just seeing it.

When she pulled his hair and peeled him off of her neck, for a brief moment he was shocked. Shocked at himself. How could not realize that she didn't want this? How could he not realized her discomfort? She had to pull him away to get him to stop. Oh God, she must she must have been disgusted with him. Repulsed by his behavior. He ruined everything with his error in judgment. What if she hadn't stopped him? What if he hadn't realized soon enough? All her signs so far encouraged him to continue, to have a night full of passion with her… but _obviously_ she wanted him to stop. What a great detective he was… he couldn't even see her protests until she had tried to pull him away twice, succeeding only the second time. What if she had failed? What if he didn't stop soon enough? Oh God, he had attempted to-

All of his thoughts dissolved when he looked into her eyes. One look into her shining blue orbs and all his doubts were gone. He hadn't misjudged her wishes, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. One look into those eyes gleaming with lust and every other kind of thought vanished from his mind, the thoughts that remained were completely focused on her eyes and how they would look in the moment of her ultimate pleasure.

Without a warning she pulled him down fast and hard and kissed him with a fire he had never felt before, neither a Batman nor as Bruce Wayne. It reminded him of the way he felt when he was gliding through the city with his grappling gun, refreshing and exhilarating and addictive at the same time. He returned her passion with the same ferocity and ran his hands up and down her sides.

She moaned. How could she not…when she felt his tongue battle hers, his hands slowly rubbing her sides and the feeling of his body pressed against hers in all the right places? She found herself trembling and she grinded against him. She felt him freeze for just a moment but then he returned to his task with renewed interest. He softly but sternly guided her hands over her head and pinned them there with his hand. When he pulled away to breath and look at her face to make sure she was ok with it, he smiled smugly at her attempt to break free from his grasp. She looked at him with a playful smile on her lips and gave his hand a little tug to emphasize that she didn't want just to play.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked with his smug smile spreading wider.

She narrowed her gaze in a playful manner and suck out her tongue. He was satisfied with his victory until a mischievous smile spread across her lips. He was curious to see what she would do to escape

this tight spot. She had to distract him to break free. She knew they were fooling around and under normal circumstances she would have enjoyed this move, but this time she knew it was also a test. Almost everything with him was a test. A chance to prove herself. To prove she was worthy to be his partner, his equal even, although she knew that them being equals was far from the truth.

Each member of the Batfamily had their own special ability, a field they would excel at. Dick was an eminent acrobat, Jason was an excellent marksman –not surprising, considering he used all sorts of guns A LOT-, Barbara had uncanny computer skills she had perfected during her time as Oracle, Cass was one of the deadliest martial artists in the world, Tim was an excellent detective, sometimes a challenge to the Batman himself, Stephanie was an extraordinary tracker and Damian was great at sword fighting. And _of course_ the Dark Knight combined all of those qualities in a death-defying one-man army. There were not many creatures in the galaxy that could oppose him. What he lacked in superpowers he made up with careful planning and A LOT of contingency plans for every kind of situation, even the most unlikely ones. What were the chances of a full-scale White Martian attack anyway?

That man, that amazing man was lying on top of her with an arrogant look and she had to overpower him, to show him she was in control. Somehow. She tugged a little at his hand to distract his attention and at the same time she pushed herself up to grind continuously against him. He groaned, shocked at her move and she had the opportunity to turn them around, straddle his lap and still his hands on either side of his head.

She mimicked his cheeky expression and, with the same tone he used, said "What are you gonna do about it?"

He smiled, a small –barely even for a second- smile, but she would take what she could get. And yet that tiny smile warmed her chest and fueled her next move. She leaned down and kissed him passionately, her hands letting go of his and running in his hair. He, when she released him, ran his hands on her waist and a little lower, earning a little moan from her. It felt like a light lit in her head and everything became so much clearer. She knew what she wanted to do.

She broke the kiss and pulled away, pressing her hands on his torso and grinding against him, bending her body in the process. She knew he was enjoying the view, she could see the lust in his eyes, so she pressed harder eliciting a groan from him.

He was holding back, trying to stand as still as possible, he didn't want to pressure her in any way. He knew she had to do this. He understood what she wanted to prove. He could understand her need to prove herself to him. He couldn't rob her of that. But it was too damn hard not to participate at all. He had to encourage her to continue somehow without taking the lead. He slowly ran his hands over her legs, settling them on her thighs, simply touching her, pressing a little when he really enjoyed her grinding.

His move encouraged her to move harder against him. Her own movements made her moan and he groaned in return. She took his hands and brought them on her breasts to let him know that it was ok to touch her. That she wanted him to touch her. He didn't need much more than that. He started groping her breasts, thumbing her nipples through her sports bra. Everything became fuzzy in her head, as though all coherent thought abandoned her at once. And she realized she liked it. That wonderful haze made her body tremble in anticipation. For what, she wasn't entirely sure, she just knew he was the only one who could give her what she wanted.

She kissed him again and as she stood back up she took off her bra in one fluid motion. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to touch her. He had to take control somehow, but her non-stopping grinding made it difficult for him to think clearly. He rose as well and began kissing her breasts, making her moan slightly. The sounds she was making made him rock hard and all that endless teasing sure as hell didn't help with cooling down.

She was pleasantly surprised when he flipped them over and started trailing a path of searing hot kisses from her ear to her neck and down her naked torso. He suckled on her aroused nipples and started pressing against her. She threw her head back and mumbled something he didn't understand.

"Say it again" he ordered.

She muttered the same thing again but it was still too low for him to hear.

"Louder" he growled.

He lowered his hand teasingly down her body, pressing his fingers against her most sensitive spot. She started shaking violently beneath him.

"I said _**LOUDER**_ " he practically yelled.

"Oh God, Bruce!" she exclaimed as she trembled with pleasure caused by his fingers. Her insides were burning and she felt the familiar tugging sensation in her gut, telling her she was close to her end. That moment she wanted to remove all their clothes and feel his skin against hers. The thought alone made her blush. Or was it from the fact that she was burning with desire? She was so close. All the attention he was paying to her clit was making her ache with need. She could almost taste it.

Somehow he must have sensed it too, because he gave a chuckle, which she found unbelievably cruel, and whispered "Not. Yet." as his fingers retreated. She nearly whimpered at the sudden lack of contact. But then she felt him grab the hem of her yoga shorts and pull them down, along with her underwear, and she knew she was going to enjoy what was coming more than just his hand. But she wasn't expecting this.

The mighty Batman, Gotham's Dark Knight was going down on her. She was expecting to feel him inside her, but not this. She couldn't believe it. The idea made her burn almost as much as his actions. Which woman in Gotham could honestly admit that she hadn't fantasized of Batman focusing solely on her pleasure? Oh and how pleasurable he was… The man had skills. Barbara felt like a little inexperienced schoolgirl again. Maybe it was the vibes he was sending. Compared to the Urban Legend, she felt like a teenager that was experiencing sexual pleasure for the first time, like this was her first time with a real man.

And what a man he proved to be. With a few flicks of his tongue she felt like she could come on command. But then he decided to tease her. _That bastard._ He blew warm air on her clit making her gasp and tremble.

Oh, how he enjoyed teasing her. She was a sight for sore eyes, naked and panting on the floor, her whole body shaking with excitement and her beautiful face had an adorable blush. His body longed for her, in ways he would never have expected. He gave a long stroke of his tongue all over her slit and felt her body jump at the contact.

"Bruce please" she cried out and he grinned against her. He gave her another long lick and his mouth returned to her clit at the same moment he inserted two fingers inside her. Her scream echoed across the cave when he twirled his fingers. He could feel her getting tighter and he almost groaned as he thought of another part of himself in her hot and tight embrace. With a flick of his tongue along with a sucking motion she came around his hand.

He seemed to enjoy her taste and she wondered what he'd taste like. She wanted to return the favor, but before she could move, he rose and pulled her up with him. She immediately took off his cape while he worked on the hidden clasps of his armor. In a matter of seconds it was all off and he was just as naked as she was. She stood there for a moment, admiring him. Slowly tracing his body with her eyes, watching all the muscles and the scars he had acquired while fighting criminals. She could have stayed there watching him for hours, kissing every scar, but he had other plans.

He moved swiftly -as expected- and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her to him. As she was wrapping her legs around his hips, he pushed her against a wall and entered her with a hard thrust. She gasped at the wonderful sensation. She felt so full. By his next thrust she felt like screaming again, but she knew she couldn't make the same mistake twice. What if they got caught? What if a member of the Batfamily suddenly walked in on them? That thought alone was an extreme turn-on for her. Them seeing the Batman claiming her so passionately. Besides, he wanted it rough? She would give him rough.

His already hard and fast thrusts became harder and faster when she pulled his hair with one hand and used the other to pull him closer, as if that was possible. He groaned when he felt her nails on his back. His thrusts were now unforgivingly hard and she had to latch herself on to his neck to not fall off. She pulled at his hair harder and bit hard on his shoulder to cover her upcoming screams.

In a stunningly fast move he pulled out of her, turned her around and pushed her against the same wall. He lifted her hips and pushed inside her at neck-breaking speed. She was trapped between the cold Batcave wall and a wall of muscle and couldn't tell which was harder.

She arched her back to kiss him and that gave him access to her g-spot. She screamed as he hit it again and again and again. Barbara was in heaven. A dirty, full of orgasms, version of heaven. As she was shaking violently Bruce stopped thrusting and stilled inside her while kissing her neck and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

He slowly removed himself from her and lowered her to the floor once again. She wasn't even down from her high when he inserted himself in her again, this time in a much slower pace. She looked up at him lovingly and pulled him down for a kiss. It wasn't hard or passionate but it held in it all the feelings they had felt over the years, respect, trust, love, longing, lust, the need to protect the other and the fear and pain when their partner was hurt. That kiss described them perfectly and they knew it wouldn't be their last. It couldn't be their last.

This time they slowly lost themselves in each other's embrace in a soft and yet full of emotion bliss. Her third orgasm triggered his own, and while they came, they were looking in each other's eyes, recognizing a kindred spirit. Sure, they had their faults, they bath knew it. They both tended to put other people first and they were both extremely hardheaded and stubborn, but as they looked into each other's eyes they came to a silent agreement: they would give this -whatever it was- an honest try.

She pulled him down and kissed him. When they ran out of air she just held him close, to come to terms with what had just happened between them. He turned them around so she would be lying on his chest. They weren't talking for a while, but it was comfortable between them. Familiar.

She shifted so she was completely on top of him and looked into his eyes.

"What are we going to do?" It was a quiet whisper but it held so much weight.

She knew this was coming. They had to figure it out before anyone else found out. If they were going to find out. She thought for a moment before she pressed a soft kiss on his lips and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"I don't know" she whispered back "but I am willing to find out. If you are too?"

He chuckled against her hair.

"Do we tell the others?"

She rose again to meet his gaze and with a warm smile she said "Bruce, we live in a family full of detectives. Trust me, sooner or later they are gonna find out."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled softly. God, it was so rare to see him smile nowadays. For that she missed the «good old days». These days he looked constantly pained and Barbara felt proud to have put a smile on his lips. On those soft, kissable lips. She couldn't help herself and they were locked in a passionate kiss that ended in breathless panting.

As nice as it was, they both knew it had to end or they would be discovered too soon, and in quite an embarrassing way. They got up and started collecting the pieces of clothing that were scattered across the Batcave floor. When all the signs of their lovemaking were gone, they headed for the shower that was installed in the cave, were they joined once more.

After a while they got out of the Cave through the clock entrance, fully dressed and looking normal, and headed towards the kitchen. Alfred was already there, serving dinner. He hadn't even turn around as he said "Master Bruce, miss Barbara what a pleasure it is to have you for dinner. I hope your training was satisfactory?"

"Thank you Alfred, and yes it was" she said with a tiny smile.

"You two must be starving. All those hours in the cave…alone" he said as he brought them their plates on the dining table where they were sitting. He left and returned with a pitcher of water and as he poured into their glasses he added with a sly grin "And you must be dehydrated from all that vigorous…training"

Barbara almost choked on her water and blushed while Bruce just exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Told ya" she said, "Family of detectives. Nothing stays a secret for long"

Bruce just hung his head.

"I am happy you two finally realized it, but, master Bruce, if you really intent to keep it a secret, I suggest next time you press the soundproof button for the Cave "

Bruce remained silent while Barbara laughed and said "Thanks Alfred. We'll keep it in mind for next time"

 **Hey everybody! I know some of you might not agree with this pairing, but after seeing the Killing Joke movie, I couldn't resist. I hope you liked it and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed your opinions… Thanks**


End file.
